Comunication
by Tijiya
Summary: After getting one too many complaints about his new truck honking at odd times, Yusuke told Ironhide to find a different way of getting his attention. one-shot


Yusuke let his head fall onto the table with an audible thud. His coffee sat in front of him momentarily forgotten as he pondered whether or not to fall asleep where he sat. It was a very appealing idea after pulling an all-nighter. He was rudely pulled from the hazy space between sleep and consciousness by a pounding at the door. He stayed where he was until the pounding continued before deciding to get up and answer the damn door.

"Yeah?" He leaned against the door, hoping his annoyance showed. Mr. Percival was a balding old man who Yusuke rarely ever saw outside his front door, he had begun to wonder if he ever left his house. He wore large round glasses that magnified his eyes beyond their normal size and had a horrid comb over, but he spoke like a professor in a collage.

"Mr. Urameshi," he started as he took off his over-sized glasses. "Are you aware that your new car has been honking at the most irritating times? I think it might be malfunctioning because the past few times I've seen it honk, no one has been inside." Yusuke glanced over at the black truck nervously before answering in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I'm really sorry," Yusuke apologized. "You know how those American-made cars can be. They don't make them to last...I'm surprised this one went as long as it did without problems. I'll have it looked at this afternoon." Yusuke ended up standing there listening to Mr. Percival rant on about American cars versus Japanese cars. It was information he didn't give two flips about, but was now crammed into his mind unwillingly. As soon as Mr. Percival had closed the door to his house, Yusuke went straight to Ironhide. Keeping his voice down and his head turned away from the street, he began talking.

"Fifth time in one month," he hissed. "If it's not about the honking it's about something shaking the ground at night!" Yusuke took his cell phone out and appeared to be looking through the numbers. "You have got to find another way to get my attention without alerting the entire neighborhood. I don't need the police snooping around here because someone saw you transform, some people don't sleep when you think they are. I know you're trying to be careful, but you really need to find another way." He closed his cell and pocketed it. "We're going to have to go to the temple or something this afternoon. If Mr. Percival doesn't see me leave he's going to be on my ass about it." Yusuke muttered something about nosey old people beneath his breath as he went back inside.

He wondered if Ironhide was annoyed or upset because he hadn't said anything whereas usually he would have an opinion or two. Yusuke groaned as he flopped onto the couch, deciding that he'd figure out a way for them to communicate later. For now he just needed a good few solid hours of sleep.

**III**

He vaguely felt that someone was shaking him and he could have sword he heard his name repeated a few times as well, but in the haze of sleep he didn't care. He just wanted them to go away and leave him alone. He swatted at the offending appendages before rolling over to go back to sleep. He heard an annoyed grunt before the couch was tilted just enough so he'd roll off. Yusuke hit the ground with a loud curse that could wake the dead.

"I'm up damn it!" He growled as he got up off the ground, rubbing his head where it had connected with the hard floor. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped as he spotted the person who had disturbed his slumber. His front door wasn't open, hadn't been forced open and was still locked to boot. The window was also still intact. The man standing before him was a good six feet and had obviously seen battles before. His dark hair had been cropped short and his attire was simply a white tank with dark jeans and boots. It was his eyes, however, that caused Yusuke's brows to draw together in confusion. They were electric blue and almost seemed to glow. He hadn't noticed the man speaking until his name was barked out.

"Yusuke!"

"What? Oh...sorry...name?" The man let out a deep breath before repeating his answer.

"Ironhide."

"What the hell?" Yusuke looked through the window where Ironhide was parked before returning his gaze to the man standing before him.

"You said I needed another way of contacting you," Ironhide reminded.

"Yeah..but...what is this?"

"It's merely a hologram; mostly we use them when driving so as to avoid suspicion." Ironhide explained.

"So if that's a hologram how in the hell did you tip the damn couch?" Yusuke grunted as he disappeared from the room to get some much needed caffeine.

"I can make it solid depending on my need," Ironhide grinned. Yusuke let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a laugh.

"Bastard." He reappeared from the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, looking oddly amused upon seeing Ironhide's smug look.

**III**

_Yu-Yu-Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi _

_ Transformers (c) Hasbro  
_


End file.
